hsaufandomcom-20200213-history
Ariana's Borg Collective
Ariana's Borg Collective is an Assimi-Verse-exclusive Splinter group of the Borg Collective formed when the Borg attempted to assimilate Ariana Llehctim, subverting the Borg Cube C935-74564 to Ariana's control. Soon, when Ariana's drones managed to capture Borg Nexus NX-435-J96, they finally had a central area from which they could expand. Since, the Borg Collective's primary objective has been to destroy Nexus NX-435-J96, to shatter Ariana's Collective. History Creation Organization Allies Ariana's Collective, due to being technically a (successful) resistance against the Borg Collective, has garnered a small force of allies. These allies are as follows... Reman Resistance Of the resistances that Ariana's Collective allied with, the Reman Resistance is the one that they have interacted the most with, due to the Remans understanding Ariana's need to remain hidden from the prime Resistance formed by the Coalition's remnants. Hirogen Resistance Tholian Resistance Units Used As a splinter faction of the Borg Collective, Ariana's Collective uses Borg Designs for their usage in combat. However, to differentiate themselves from the Collective, they utilize the less polyhedronish-designs originally used by the Borg. Starships Ariana's Collective extensively uses assimilated vessels and structures. However, most of their forces consist of (former) Borg ship designs. Their forces are easily differentiated from the Borg's due to the Borg returning to utilizing polyhedron-ish designs, while Ariana's Collective utilizes their non-polyhedron-ish designs. Detector The Detector serves as the primary scout ship for Ariana's Collective, gathering information on the Borg Collective's actions and movements. Improvements over the original Borg design include a beam emittor, in place of the energy pulse emittor. They're also equipped with a similar Transwarp Drive to the Borg Interceptor. Assimilator The Assimilator is the primary cruiser of Ariana's Collective. Equipped with the Borg Auto-Assimilator device, these ships are the Collective's primary means of capturing Borg Collective Drones. Improvements over the original Borg design include the implementation of a beam emittor, in conjunction with the original design's energy torpedo launcher. The biggest addition, however, was the implementation of a cloaking device, further improving this ship's capabilities as an ambush ship. Wedge While the Assimilator serves as Ariana's Collective's way of obtaining more Drones, the Wedge serves as their means of obtaining new ships and technology. The Wedge was a Borg design used to assimilate enemy vessels, and, when the Borg abandoned the design, in favor of the Auto-Assimilator and Holding Beam devices, Ariana's Collective snatched as many of these craft as they could. These vessels have been modified extensively from their original incarnation. They now feature more powerful weapons, designed to cut through the shields of Borg Ships. They also now feature the Borg Technology Assimilator Beam, serving as Ariana's Collective's way of obtaining new technology. Harbinger The Harbinger serves as the primary siege machine of Ariana's forces. Utilizing high-yield energy torpedoes, they lob their munitions at enemy emplacements from afar, causing large amounts of damage to enemy structures. These vessels underwent the least amount of change, compared to the other vessels Ariana adopted into her forces. Harmonic Defender The Harmonic Defender, which has been vastly upgraded from its original Borg Collective Counterpart, is the primary battleship of Ariana's Collective. While retaining its Special Energy Recharging device, it also is given a massive outfit of weapons, shields, and armor. It also uses the Borg Holding Beam now, taking the place of the Borg Cube in Ariana's Collective. Stations Nexus Assembly Matrix Modification Center Technology Node Advanced Assembly Matrix Processing Node Transwarp Gate Auxiliary Platforms Detection Array Energy Turret Torpedo Turret Drone Types/Ground Units Standard Drone These are the standard Borg Drone, whose only use is to assimilate the enemy. The drones in Ariana's Collective, however, are specifically modified to assimilate Borg Collective Drones. Tactical Drone These Drones are equipped for combat, utilizing a plasma cannon to destroy enemy units. Heavier versions are used for eliminating larger targets. Medical Drone These Drones are used for the repair and refitting of other drones. Elite Tactical Gorn Drone Captured from the Borg Collective, these former Gorn serve as battlefield commanders and special forces in Ariana's Collective. Shock Trooper Drone Created using the assimilated data of the MJOLNIR Armor, the Shock Trooper Drone is a unique creation of Ariana's Collective. Equipped with a massive remodulating plasma cannon, these drones were made specifically to counter Borg Assault Drones, which were in turn made to counter Ariana's Collective. Nanotech Abrams Modified Resistance Abrams Tanks, these vehicles are equipped with Borg Nanotech-enhanced Weapons, Defenses, Sensors, and Repair systems. Using Nanites, these tanks can repair damage inflicted on them, while staying in the fight. Rather than a cannon, these tanks are armed with heavy Energy Bolt Weapons. Nanotech Scorpion Modified from the UNSC M808B MBT, these Scorpion Tanks have the same modifications as the Nanotech Abrams. Nanotech Scarab The pinnacle of the refits to non-Borg Ground Vehicles performed by Ariana's Collective, these modified Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platforms are a major threat to their enemy in any ground combat scenario. Equipped with similar technology to the Nanotech Abrams and Nanotech Scorpion, the Nanotech Scarab has monstrous repair and defensive capabilities. The Scarab's anti-air cannon has been replaced with a Borg Plasma Pulse Weapon, and the focus cannon replaced with a more efficient Borg Plasma Beam weapon. Galleries Starships Borg_detector_2.jpg|Detector Borg_assimilator_2.jpg|Assimilator Borg_wedge.jpg|Wedge Borg_harbinger.jpg|Harbinger harmonic_defender.png|Harmonic Defender Stations Borgnexus.jpg|Nexus Ground Units H3-spartan-eva.jpg|Shock Trooper Drone NanotechScarab.png|Nanotech Scarab Category:Factions Category:Assimi-Verse